La noticia
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Akane tiene una gran noticia que dar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia ¿como reaccionarán?
1. La primera noticia es para papá

Akane estaba asustada, temblaba pues no sabía como su baka iba a reaccionar. Llevaban juntos desde los 16, con sus mas y sus menos pero juntos y casados solo 1 año. Cuando se entero ella fue muy feliz, tuvo que ir a una clínica en la otra punta de la ciudad pues aunque quería mucho a Tofu si salía positivo no quería que el se enterara antes que su marido.

Lo había preparado todo, hoy el chico terminaría su clase sobre las 7, eran las 6 tenía una hora para prepararlo todo, caminaba arriba y abajo de la casa, parecía que sufría hiperactividad. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba suspiró, la cámara de video había aparecido tras casi media hora de búsqueda. Cuando Nabiki se la regaló pensó que era una tontería pues nunca se había planteado grabar videos pero en esta ocasión quería tener un recuerdo de las reacciones de su esposo y si salía bien, del resto de la familia.

Tras asegurarse de que tenía suficiente espacio y batería subió a su antiguo cuarto donde escondía el regalo para Ranma. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo pero creía que a su marido le iba a gustar, quizás no se emocionaría pero seguro le ponía feliz.

Miro el reloj, las 7 menos cinco, su tripa salto, en 5 minutos daría la gran noticia.

* * *

Mientras en el Dojo, Ranma terminaba de recoger el material usado con sus alumnos. Tras años de infancia horrible y traumática y una adolescencia complicada, por fin era feliz. Tenía a su mujer al lado, le costó conseguirla pero lo hizo pues Ranma Saotome nunca se rinde y menos en algo que ama. Su vida ahora era tranquila y feliz, Shampoo se fue a china tras mucho tiempo dándose por fin aludida de que Ranma no la quería. La abuela se resigno y se la llevó de vuelta a China pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nieta siguiera humillándose por un hombre.

Para sorpresa de todos Mousse no la siguió pues poco antes de que esto pasara conoció a una chica china en un nuevo restaurante llamado "El dragón dorado" ella al igual que el era camarera y se conocieron en una entrega de pedidos. Al principio Mousse se sentía mal pues no dejaba de pensar en esa bella mujer y sentía que le era infiel a Shampoo pero, tras una discusión con ella en la que la china fue mas cruel de lo normal Mousse decidió pasar página y comenzó a cortejar a la linda china de nombre Xiao Mei. A día de hoy están a punto de casarse y llevan el Neko Haten que la abuela dejó en manos de Mousse. Ranma se alegraba por el chico pato pues, Xiao Mei lo adoraba y le trataba muy bien, se veía que Mousse ahora, realmente era feliz.

Otra sorpresa fue la que dieron Ukyo y P- chan, perdón Ryoga, cuando la pareja Tendo- Saotome decidió aceptar su amor ellos se apoyaron el uno en el otro, pues no iban a luchar mas, mejor tener su cariño y amistad que el desprecio que Ranma y Akane sentían por Kodachi y Shampoo. Y como dicen el roce hace el cariño porque tiempo después esa amistad se convirtió en una bella relación.

Ranma sonrió - puerquito con suerte, mas vale cuidarla porque u - chan es como mi hermana y como le haga algo Akane y yo le mataremos - susurró, de verdad que tras esto la amistad entre ambas mujeres se convirtió casi en hermandad, lo que alegró a Ranma. Poco después a esta amistad se unió Xiao Mei y ahora no hay quien las separe la una de la otra.

Ranma notó un escalofrío, pensó en Kodachi y lo persistente que era. Esa loca no aceptaba un no y por poco comete una locura pues un día secuestró a su mujer y la encerró en una cabaña propiedad de los Kuno en el bosque y planeó quemarla con ella dentro, gracias a dios Kuno descubrió sus planes y pudimos salvarla - maldita mujer, ¿como se atrevió? - luego volvió a sonreír, Kuno ese pesado que seguía a su esposa a todas horas, era ahora un gran cuñado pues Nabiki Tendo consiguió hacerle sentar la cabeza. Luego estaba el amable doctor y Kasumi que tenían 2 preciosos niño, Kenta y Asami. Sus padres y Soun habían volado del nido y se fueron con Nodoka a su antiguo hogar donde viven los 3 aunque vienen mucho de visita.

Eso dejaba el Dojo para el y su preciosa marimacho, sonrió melancólico, como habían cambiado las cosas, ahora en la soledad del Dojo añoraba un poco de la locura de antaño, aunque si tenía a su mujer a su lado nada mas importaba - a todo esto ¿donde está esta mujer? - y salió del dojo buscando a su joven esposa.

* * *

Akane estaba que se moría de nervios, se mordía las uñas, movía la pierna en señal de nerviosismo y miraba el reloj, el tiempo no pasaba todo se movía 100 veces mas lento de lo normal y ella solo podía aguantarse y morir de ansiedad. Cuando por fin tras dos minutos que para ella fueron como dos milenios escucho los pasos de su marido en la puerta, se puso en pie rápidamente, encendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar.

\- Akane ¿donde...? - Ranma que entraba en ese momento en el salón se quedó parado al verla con una gran sonrisa grabando directamente su cara - amor ¿qué haces? -

\- es una sorpresa - dijo cantarinamente Akane.

Ranma alzo las cejas - ¿una sorpresa? - el joven miró a todos los lados - ¿que pasa? y quita esa cosa de mi cara - dijo medio en risa medio enfadado. El raro momento que estaba pasando lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

\- Oh vamos no seas gruñón siéntate - Ranma se sentó y miró el paquete con un lazo naranja que había en la mesa, lo tomó en sus manos y miró a Akane - vamos es para ti, ábrelo - dijo nerviosa.

El chico miró el paquete y tiró del lazo, una vez desecho abrió el papel de regalo con mucho cuidado y vio una caja de una tienda de artes marciales donde el compraba el material - ¿es mi cumpleaños? - vio a Akane negar - ¿que pasa? no creo que me compres algo por que si ¿que has hecho? - dijo con gracia.

Akane ya harta y muerta de nervios dijo - ¿te quieres callar y abrirlo? -

Ranma rió pues adoraba la cara de su mujer cuando se enfadaba, abrió la caja y vio un pequeño traje de entrenamiento tamaño bebé, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y vio un cinturón blanco igual de pequeñito que tenía grabado con letras doradas _"Daddy's little champion"_ la cara de Ranma fue un verdadero poema, no paraba de leer el mensaje y Akane sonrió por haber tenido la gran idea de haber grabado este momento. La cara de Ranma era una un poema, era una mezcla de felicidad e incredulidad - ¿te gusta? -

Ranma aparto la vista del regaló y la enfocó en su mujer - no puede ser ¿es en serio? - decía anonadado - claro que es enserio - Ranma empezó a reír - no, ¿de verdad? - no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían - ¿seré papá? - se levantó y abrazó a su mujer, Akane le había hecho feliz, muy feliz. El internamente, deseaba tener un hijo pero temía lo que pensaba su joven esposa pues tenían solo 19 años, apenas llevaban un año de matrimonio y temía que para la joven fuera muy pronto.

\- ¿estas feliz de verdad? - Akane seguía grabando a su esposo que miraba emocionado el pequeño traje - mi amor seremos papás - al decir eso notó que el rostro del hombre se contraía por el llanto y besaba el pequeño traje haciendo a la chica emocionarse - mi amor ¿estás llorando? -

El joven sonrió - claro que lloro, no sabes lo feliz que soy - se acercó a su mujer y le quitó la cámara enfocándoles a ambos - seremos papas, esto quedara para la posteridad - Ranma beso una lágrima de su mujer - me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, seré papá - canturreaba el joven - esto se lo enseñaremos a nuestro bebe cuando sea mayor - abrazó fuertemente a su mujer - gracias mi amor, soy muy feliz.-

Ranma se separó de ella y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría pues su mujer le había dado el mas grande regalo que pudo hacerle jamás - SERE PAPÁ, SERE PAPÁ, AKANE Y YO SEREMOS PAPAAAS - Akane observaba dichosa con lágrimas en los ojos la reacción de su marido, jamás pensó verle tan feliz y emocionado, que incluso daba saltos de alegría pero jamás se lo imaginó llorando. Siguió grabando la feliz reacción del joven que paro en seco y dijo - tengo una idea -

\- Dime mi amor -

Ranma sonrió - hagamos esto con toda la familia - Akane le miró confusa - darles la sorpresa a la familia con pequeños obsequios y grabar sus reacciones y luego lo juntamos en un único video, será un precioso recuerdo - decía feliz.

Akane apagó la cámara y la dejó a un lado para saltar a los brazos de su esposo - si, será divertido. Hay que empezar a planearlo - decía tras darle un beso. Ranma miró a su mujer y la freno del brazo - ¿qué pasa? -

El hombre la miró con picardía - a ver, eso puede esperar, me acabas de decir que voy a ser papá, es una gran alegría algo digno de celebrar pues tener un bebe con la mujer que mas amo en este mundo debe ser celebrado como se merece - Akane sonrió - pervertido - Ranma la tomó en brazos mientras subían las escalera - si, soy un pervertido pero eso es bueno, así hicimos a nuestro futuro hijo así que pienso ser un pervertido contigo toda mi vida -

Akane se sonrojó - bobo, te amo - dice besándole. Y ahí quedo el joven matrimonio celebrando la llegada de su hijo en la habitación donde lo habían concebido. Ya habría tiempo para pensar como dar la gran noticia, por ahora les tocaba disfrutar a ellos.

* * *

 **Bueno, la primera parte, serán capítulos cortos, cada uno dirigido a un miembro de la familia. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para hacérmelo saber y si no les gustó mándenlo también pues ya saben, toda crítica es buena.**

 **Siento mucho si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: La segunda noticia es para la tía Nabiki.**


	2. La segunda noticia es para la tía Nabiki

Akane se miraba frente al espejo de su tocador. Hoy le darían la noticia a su hermana Nabiki que les había invitado a comer tras la llamada que ella misma había hecho hace unos días.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, nunca había sido tan feliz. Se acarició con ternura la barriga que aun era plana ya que su retoño era muy pequeñito todavía - no te conozco y ya te quiero tanto bebe...- susurró contenta. Hacía una semana que su esposo se había enterado de la noticia. Se lo tomó muy bien y eso la dejó encantada, ese baka suyo ahora era muy controlador y protector pero bueno era normal pues iba a ser papá y suponía que todos los hombres se vuelven un poco locos por la llegada de un bebe.

\- aunque a veces es realmente pesado- pensó con medio gracia medio molesta.

 **Flash back**

Akane estaba en el dojo recogiendo un par de colchonetas pues había entrado buscando a Ranma para charlar un rato ya que era una tarde de lluvia y se aburría un poco. Al entrar vio el dojo desordenado y a su marido desaparecido. Decidida a no darle vueltas al asunto y para acabar con el aburrimiento decidió recoger un poco el estropicio de Ranma.

Cuando estaba levantando una gran colchoneta verde su marido entro por la puerta dándole un susto de muerte -¡Pero tu estas loca! - gritó como un loco Ranma haciendo a la chica pegar un bote y gritar del susto.

-AAAAH - se giró y vio a su marido justo detrás de ella - ¿estas loco? casi me matas imbécil - dijo con una mano en el corazón

Ranma hizo oídos sordos al insulto de su mujer - la loca eres tu, ¿como se te ocurre hacer esos esfuerzos en tu estado boba? - dijo realmente furioso.

\- Estoy embarazada no enferma y además por moverme un poco no va a pasar nada -

\- Tu que sabes, nunca pasa nada hasta que pasa Akane - Akane rodó los ojos - que sea la última vez que te veo haciendo algún esfuerzo o te encerraré en nuestra habitación -

Akane le miró ofendida hasta el alma y le dio un puño en la cabeza - oye, no eres mi padre para castigarme-

\- Tienes razón soy tu marido y futuro padre de tu hijo - argumentó sobándose el Chichón - boba marimacho - Akane se puso roja de la furia ante las palabras de su marido y le estampó el mazo en la cabeza hundiéndolo en el suelo del dojo.

\- Vamos bebe, vamos a comer algo y dejemos al tonto de tu papá pensando en lo que ha hecho - decía Akane acariciando su barriga saliendo del dojo sin mirar al malherido muchacho que en ese momento desenterraba su cabeza del suelo.

-Boba marimacho, esperemos que nuestro bebe no herede tu carácter... -

 **Fin del flash back**

Akane sonrió, la verdad es que las hormonas la tenían un poco revolucionada y a la mínima saltaba de furia o se echaba a llorar. Vivía en una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos que Ranma aguantaba sin rechistar.

En ese momento el flamante marido hizo su aparición en la habitación con una camisa blanca y sus pantalones chinos llevando consigo una caja rectangular en sus manos - ¿estas lista? - decía dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras Akane asentía.

\- Si me pongo la chaqueta y nos vamos - Akane se levantó y Ranma la miró con infinito amor. Su marimacho tenía una luz especial, una luz que la hacía mucho más bonita a sus ojos y a la de los demás. La maternidad le sentaba de maravilla, menos cuando se volvía una loca hormonal, ahí le daba miedo...

\- Pues vamos - Ranma le ofreció su mano y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la Mansión Kuno.

* * *

En las puertas de la mansión Ranma y Akane esperaban que Sasuke el fiel sirviente de los Kuno les abriera - Ranma ¿crees que el regalo y la noticia les hará ilusión? - pregunto con temor Akane.

\- claro que si mi amor, ¿a quién no le hace ilusión ser tía? - Akane suspiro - además será divertido grabar su reacción, por una vez en su vida Nabiki Tendo será la grabada y no la que graba - esto hizo sonreír a Akane - así, sonriendo mi niña es mas bonita -

En ese momento Sasuke abrió la puerta - siento la demora señores, pasen los señores están en el salón -

Akane y Ranma pasaron y se dirigieron a donde el hombrecillo les había indicado, la mansión Kuno era enorme, al entrar vieron a Nabiki sentada ataviada en un modelito que olía a carísimo y a Kuno con un traje hablando por el móvil. Quien le ha visto y quien le ve.

\- Hermanita, cuñadito que alegría veros -

Akane fue a abrazar a su hermana - Nabiki-chan me alegro de que nos invitaras ¿verdad Ranma? - el hombre asintió

Nabiki se separó de su hermana y con gesto de fastidio dijo - a ver era eso o ir a casa a sonsacarte que es eso taaan importante que me quieres contar que tiene que ser en persona hermanita, ¿no me digas que se divorcian? - dijo con gracia

\- Nada de eso - dijo Ranma molesto.

\- Oh bueno si no es eso no hay nada de que preocuparse, ¿es sobre el dojo? - Akane miró a su marido

\- Mas o menos luego, tras la cena te lo contamos -

Kuno apareció junto a las mujeres - mi bella Akane Tendo - dijo Kuno en broma pues sabía que a pesar de los años y de que el estuviera feliz con Nabiki a Ranma no se le quitaba lo celoso.

\- Es Saotome Kuno - dijo Ranma - que no se te olvide - Nabiki y Kuno sonrieron

\- Es broma Saotome, lo sabes, y bien ¿que era eso tan importante?- decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero marrón.

\- No sueltan prenda, llevo toda la tarde pensando y dándole vueltas pero los muy malvados no me dan ni un adelanto - dijo con fastidio Nabiki

\- 200000 yens y te lo cuento ahora mismo - dijo Akane con gracia copiando las antiguas y no tan antiguas mañas de su hermana mayor haciendo que el resto de los presentes soltara una carcajada.

\- Te enseñe bien hermanita - en ese momento Sasuke entró anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

* * *

Tras una amena cena en la que Akane estaba muerta de nervios llegó el momento de dar la noticia a su hermana y su cuñado. Le dio una mirada a Ranma que el entendió a la primera y se levantó a por la cámara de vídeo que habían llevado con el fin de grabar la reacción del matrimonio Kuno.

\- Bien, hermana como sabrás hay algo que os queríamos contar pero que tenía que ser en persona - en ese momento Ranma entra grabando en el salón provocando la confusión del matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces Saotome? - dijo Nabiki

\- Calla y escucha cuñadita - se escuchó la voz de Ranma tras la cámara

\- Bien, estamos aquí para daros este regalo a ti y a Kuno - dijo entregándoles la cajita rectangular - esperamos que os guste - dijo con gracia.

Nabiki cogió la caja y Kuno se pegó a ella para ver bien su contenido, Ranma hizo zoom para enfocar solo al matrimonio y al regalo para captar bien el momento y sus caras.

Al abrirlo vieron una especie de cupones de regalo y Nabiki miró extrañada - ¿que narices es esto Akane? ¿Os ha tocado la lotería? ¿Es el día de los inocentes? -

Akane por las hormonas comenzó a notar la bilis subir a través de su pecho pues su hermana se dedicaba a poner quejas en vez de a mirar el regalo como dios manda - ¿quieres callar y leer? -

Nabiki la miró asustada al igual que Kuno - bueno bueno tampoco hace falta ponerse así, pero hacerme invitarles para que me regaléis unos cupones de descuento... - la mirada de furia de su hermana la hizo volver a centrar su atención en el regalo.

Kuno al ver el humor de Akane y la cara de Ranma miró a su esposa - es un regalo Nabiki, a ver que pone quizás haya buenas ofertas - dijo ajeno al verdadero fin del taco de cupones.

Ranma harto ya del pasotismo de sus cuñados gritó detrás de la cámara - ¿queréis leer los malditos cupones?- Nabiki le miró y sacó la libreta de cupones de la caja, era azul y blanca

\- Vale por una tarde de mimos - Miró extrañada - vale por una tarde en el parque - abrió los ojos - vale por un chupete nuevo - ambos miraron con los ojos mas abiertos aún - ¡vale por una noche con mis tíos favoritos! - Ranma estaba dichoso por captar la cara de asombro de ambos pero el clímax llegó cuando, tras leer alguno por alto llegó al último - vale por un sobrino nuevo...- Nabiki miró a su marido con la boca abierta que también la miró, luego a los cupones de nuevo y al final a la cámara.

Tras un tiempo uniendo cabos Nabiki abrió los ojos de golpe -¡No me jodas! ¡Estáis embarazados! - Akane y Ranma soltaron una carcajada.

\- Sorpresa cuñadita - sonó la voz de Ranma tras la cámara - a ver una sonrisa para mi -

\- Oh dios mío, voy a ser tía - dijo mirando a Akane - ¡Akane vas a ser mama!- se levantó y abrazó a su pequeña hermana - maldita boba como me haces esto, que sin vivir dios mío - dijo acariciando la barriga - vas a tener un bebe... felicidades Akane -

Akane sonrió - ¿estas feliz? -

Nabiki asintió - como no estarlo... seré tía - miró a Ranma - felicidades cuñadito y ahora... ¡deja de grabar mi cara!- dijo con risa

-No, no a ver matrimonio Kuno, digan unas palabras al futuro bebé -

Kuno sonrió en ese momento estaba abrazando a Akane y se juntó con su esposa frente a la cámara y comenzó a hablar - querido futuro sobrino, o sobrina, aún queda un poco para conocerte pero que sepas que tus tíos siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti y que esto - dijo levantando los cupones - lo usaremos mucho -

Nabiki en ese momento lo corto - excepto el de vale por un cambio de pañal, ese no lo usaremos nunca, se lo regalamos a tus papás - esto hizo reír a los presentes - pero el resto si, querido sobrinito te esperamos con ansia para gastar toooodos estos cupones juntos. Te queremos -

Ranma apagó la cámara y se acercó a su esposa viendo a el matrimonio Kuno observar con cariño el pequeño regalo - ¿ves como están felices tonta? -

Akane asintió - me alegro mucho que se lo tomaran así - Nabiki les miró

\- ¿Quién mas lo sabe? -

\- Nadie, sois los únicos - dijo Akane - tenemos pensado ir contándoselo uno a uno así con pequeños regalos sorpresa y grabar las reacciones de cada uno para luego juntarlo todo en un único vídeo -

Nabiki sonrió - será un recuerdo precioso, pero a papá y a los tíos no les hará gracia saber que lo supimos antes -

Ranma se llevó una mano tras la cabeza restándole importancia - ya bueno, pues se van a tener que aguantar porque la siguiente en saber la noticia serán Kasumi y Tofu -

Kuno que llegaba con Sasuke y una botella de un carísimo champán francés gritó - vamos a brindar a la salud de mi sobrino o sobrina - todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así pasaron la velada, entre risas, felices de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la familia.

* * *

 **Bueno amiguis, aquí estoy con esta historia que fue tan bien aceptada lo cual me dio una inmensa alegría. Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review comentando lo mucho que os gustó la historia.**

 **Aquí os dejo la continuación, Nabiki y Kuno ya lo saben, el siguiente capítulo se centrará en Kasumi y Tofu ¿como le darán la noticia a este encantador matrimonio? Pues tendrán que esperar un poquito.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación y me dejen un review para decírmelo y si no os gustó pues también toda crítica es buena. Sin mas me despido hasta una nueva actualización que espero sea pronto.**

 **¡Un abracito!**


	3. La tercera noticia es para los primos

Era un soleado día, Akane caminaba tranquila por el mercado pues ya tocaba hacer la compra. Ranma al ser sábado se había quedado en el Dojo durmiendo el muy perezoso. Hoy era el día, hoy daría la gran noticia a Kasumi. Akane suspiró, la verdad es que contarle la noticia a Kasumi y Tofu no la ponía demasiado nerviosa pues sabía que ellos en especial se alegrarían mucho. Los que en verdad le ponían nerviosa eran los niños.

Temía que sus pequeños sobrinos no encajaran bien la noticia ya que ellos dejarían de ser los pequeños de la casa, aunque lo dudaba pues esos pequeños eran puro amor, igual de buenos que sus padres pero bueno, nunca se sabe.

-¡Buenos días Akane!- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al girarse vio a una señora bajita y muy delgada a la par que arrugada con el pelo blanco recogido en un apretado moño y un kimono amarillo - buenos días señora Izuma - la señora Izuma era la mujer mas cotilla de la ciudad, la conocía porque para su desgracia era vecina de toda la vida del Dojo Tendo y vivió toda su vida bajo su mirada, con miedo de que cualquier cosa que hiciera fuera sabida por todo el barrio.

\- Querida que haces aquí sola y sin tu esposo ¿tienen problemas? - dijo la señora

Akane se mordió la lengua por no soltarle una grosería a la señora que tenía en frente, le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás y que decir en la suya, desde que Ranma y ella estaban casados la había visto husmear por la casa, en busca de un buen chisme para contar a las demás señoras del barrio - no, todo genial, Ranma es un gran esposo. Solo que se quedó en la casa pues está un poco cansado ya sabe, trabaja mucho...-

No conforme la señora volvió a soltar su lengua - vaya, un año de casados y ya no hacéis las compras juntos, Akane el deber de un hombre es acompañar a su mujer - Akane debido a las hormonas estaba roja de rabia pero se controlo

\- ya, bueno eso era antes, hoy en día es muy normal que las parejas estén un poco separadas - la anciana la miró

\- Ya bueno pero es raro Akane hija, tan jovencitos y sin hijos... es normal que la gente mala hable sobre vosotros, yo todo esto te lo digo porque te conozco desde niña y te tengo aprecio querida - ¡aja! ahí estaba, el tema de los niños y de las habladurías, como que ella no hablaba de nadie...

\- Se lo agradezco mucho y no se preocupe no creo que la gente tenga tan poca vida como para meterse en mi matrimonio, solo los amargados hacen esas cosas - dijo ya harta de la mujer - y ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer y Ranma me espera para comer - y dándole una falsa sonrisa se giro - hasta pronto.

La ancianita se quedo quieta en su sitio con una falsa sonrisa pues por dentro estaba que hervía por no haber sacado nada jugoso - adiós querida.

* * *

Akane iba refunfuñando, esa señora le había alterado las hormonas, pasó junto a un puesto de helados y no pudo evitar comprar uno doble de fresa y sirope, todo por culpa de esa señora.

Un rato después entró en la copistería pues tenía que pasar a recoger el encargo que tenía hecho - buenos días - saludó un amable joven de no mas de 21 años - oh señorita ¿viene a por el encargo? -

Akane asintió amable, por fin alguien agradable en la mañana - así es, hoy vienen a por el -

El joven sonrió, como olvidar semejante chica, era preciosa y tenía un aura tan amable y cálido que cuando entró por primera vez, juraría haber visto a un ángel caído del cielo. Al chico lo recorrió un escalofrío al recordar que todo ángel tiene un demonio que le cuida pues detrás de la joven apareció un chico que a diferencia de ella parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

Recordaba como una avergonzada chica intentaba controlar a un celoso Ranma que ni siquiera la dejó hacer el pedido, de verdad le entendía, con una esposa tan bonita el también sería un histérico celoso - aquí está, lo tiene montado para que vea como ha quedado -

Akane observó el puzzle montado, era precioso, era azul con unas pequeñas cigüeñas y nubecitas y en el medio traía un mensaje con preciosas letras rosas - me encanta, quedó precioso - el joven sonrió

\- Que bien que le gustará, espero que a su esposo le guste también - dijo con cierto miedo a lo que Akane sonrió algo avergonzada.

* * *

Una vez en la casa, Ranma estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, esa boba marimacho no le había despertado para acompañarla, de seguro que también fue a buscar el regalo para Kasumi sin el, lo cual lo hacía morir de celos.

-Esa boba, seguro que el muy idiota del dependiente le está coqueteando y ella tan ingenua ni se entera y le sigue la corriente, y el chico se enamora, y la persigue y ella se queda prendada de su encanto y entonces me abandona por el y crían a mi hijo juntos - Ranma se estaba montando una película digna de un Oscar a mejor trama trágica.

-¡Ya llegue! - al oír la voz de su esposa salió corriendo a su encuentro

\- ¡tu! ¿Como se te ocurre irte sola? ¿y si te pasa algo? te lo dije Akane, que me esperaras y que no hicieras esfuerzos pero no, la señorita es una marimacho y lo hace todo ella sola, claro y no me digas mas que fuiste a buscar el encargo sola, claro querías volver a ver a ese estúpido ¿no? pues escúchame bien Akane no voy a permitir que me abandones por el y le conviertas en el padre de tu hijo, no te daré el divorcio tan fácilmente, antes voy a por el y le ahorco con las cintas de las fotocopiadoras - gritó fuera de si, rojo.

Akane se había quedado muda, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Y que abandono? - ¿Pero que dices? -

Ranma se cruzó de brazos - ¿es eso verdad? te gusta mas que yo... - decía ahora con un aura depresiva.

Akane le miraba incrédula, de verdad que los celos de Ranma hasta cierto punto eran divertidos pero llegaba a extremos que de verdad a veces la preocupaban - ¿pero tú eres idiota? No te desperté porque estabas muy cansado, ayer trabajaste dos horas mas además de que limpiaste la casa, quería dejarte dormir estúpido - gritó roja haciendo a Ranma encogerse - ¿y eso de dejarte? ¿Pero en que cabeza cabe? Ranma por dios tus celos me superan -

Ranma la miró asustado, bueno quizás era un poco exagerado, bueno muy exagerado pero es que su mujer era tan bonita que no podía evitarlo -lo siento, se que he sido un tonto pero no lo puedo evitar, no quiero que nadie mas te mire como yo lo hago, te quiero - dijo con ojos de cordero degollado - ¿perdonas a este bobo paranoico? -

Akane ante esa mirada no pudo hacer absolutamente nada - claro que te perdono tonto, venga vamos a comer que a las 4 vienen Kasumi y Tofu con los niños - y tras un beso se pusieron a comer

* * *

Eran las 4 en punto y Akane estaba preparando unos bollitos de chocolate para sus sobrinitos mientras Ranma preparaba té para los mayores - Ranma ¿crees que a los niños les hará ilusión? - dijo con un tono preocupado.

Ranma la miró, la verdad es que esos niños era una dulces como la miel y buenos como el que mas pero es cierto que a ningún niño le gusta ser desplazado aunque ellos eran dos, gemelos, así que suponía que sus padres les habían enseñado a compartir, pero por otra parte solo tenían dos años... - es complicado de saber pero son hijos de Kasumi y Tofu por lo cual se lo tomarán tan bien como sus papás - Akane sonrío

\- Tienes razón, Asami no es nada egoísta le encanta compartir sus juguetes con Kenta aunque a el no le gusten las muñecas - Ranma asintió

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del timbre - abro yo - dijo Ranma que se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo Kasumi y Tofu sonrieron - Kasumi, Tofu pasad - vio la caja de pasteles que Tofu tenía en la mano - oh vamos Kasumi te dije que nada de postres, sois los invitados - reprochó mientras subía en brazos a sus pequeños sobrinos - que grandes estáis enanos -

Tofu se sentó en el salón - no es molestia Ranma, además es bonito compartir con las personas que quieres - Kasumi asintió

\- Así es y además no es molestia, saben que me encanta cocinar para mi familia - Ranma sonrió, ese matrimonio era la bondad personificada - ¿y Akane? - preguntó Kasumi.

\- Aquí estoy - en ese momento Akane entraba con una bandeja llena de té y pasteles - oh Kasumi te dije que no te molestaras - dijo cuando vio la cajita - aunque mejor tus postres caseros que estos comprados - rió avergonzada.

\- Tía Akane aupa - dijo el pequeño Kenta, ese niño estaba loco por su tía Akane pues esta lo mimaba lo indecible al igual que a Asami.

\- ¿Donde está el niño mas guapo del mundo? - Akane sujetó a su sobrino y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara haciendo al niño reír a carcajadas - ¿y mi otra bebe? - la niña que estaba en brazos de Ranma estiró sus manitas hacía su tía

Ranma miraba embelesado la escena, su mujer tenía un don con los niños, y se veía preciosa mimando a los pequeños, si estaba tan llena de amor con sus sobrinos, no podía imaginar lo bonita que se vería mimando a su futuro hijo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y hablaron de trivialidades, sobre el trabajo de Ranma, el de Tofu, sobre los niños, sus padres... todo. Estaban pasando un agradable momento en familia y estaban dichosos, pero era el momento de dar la noticia, no debían atrasarlo mas- ¿Ranma, puedes ir a por las cosas? - Ranma sonrió y asintió.

Tofu y Kasumi se miraron pero no dijeron nada, pues no les gustaba meterse en las vidas ajenas - Kasumi, Tofu, verán aunque me encanta pasar momentos con vosotros y los niños no os hemos llamado solo para pasar la tarde juntos - en ese momento Ranma entró con la cámara grabando y el regalo en las manos.

\- ¡Tío Ranma! - los niños miraban extrañados el objeto que su tío llevaba en sus manos y se acercaron a sus papás - ¿Akane que pasa?- preguntó intrigado Tofu -¿y ese regalo? -

Los jóvenes Saotome (pues Akane ya era una Saotome con todas las letras) sonrieron ante la expectación de la familia Tofu - Akane no hace falta que nos regaléis nada, yo con gusto hago pasteles y vengo cuando queráis - decía Kasumi apenada pues no le gustaba mucho que Ranma les grabara.

\- No es por eso, es que... bueno tomad, abrirlo y ya os enterareis - dijo la voz de Ranma tras la cámara - es un regalo para mis sobrinos pero también en cierta parte para los papás -

Los niños al saber que esa caja grande era para ellos sonrieron emocionados - ¡gracias tío!- y juntos con sus diminutas manitas abrieron la caja, era un puzzle, los niños se miraron y abrieron la caja para sacar todas las piezas - un pajarito mama - decía el niño al tomar la pieza donde se veía la cara de la cigüeña - ¡papa nube!- dijo Asami con la pieza en su manita.

Akane y Ranma grababan la tierna escena de sus dulces sobrinos y sus papás - venga Kasumi, Tofu, ayuden a sus hijos a montarlo - decía Akane con gracia.

Kasumi y Tofu les miraron, aquí había gato encerrado - gracias por el regalo Akane- chan es muy bonito - dijo Tofu siempre amable que ayudaba a sus retoños a armarlo.

Así junto con sus papás los pequeños montaban pieza a pieza el puzzle, Ranma dio al zoom al ver que quedaba poco para terminarlo - mama letras - dijo Asami.

Tofu y Kasumi rellenaron las piezas que faltaban y leyeron en voz alta - vamos a tener un primo nuevo... - leyó Tofu en un medio susurro, tranquilamente, Kasumi subió la mirada hacía la pareja y Tofu, al darse cuenta del significado del mensaje subió su cuello tan rápido que casi se escucho hasta como crujía -¡vamos a tener un primo! - gritó - Akane ¿estás embarazada? - Kasumi se llevo las manos a la boca

\- Sorpresa - dijo entre risas Akane -

-¡AAAAH DIOS MIO QUE ILUSIÓN TAN GRANDE!- gritó Kasumi poniéndose en pie lanzándose a abrazar a su pequeña hermana - oh Akane- chan pequeña felicidades -

Ranma grababa a los pequeños que miraban incrédulos a su mamá pues nunca la habían visto así, por su carita se notaba que no habían entendido nada, solo veían a sus papás abrazar a sus tíos - ¿que es primo tía? - dijo Kenta

Akane se acercó a ellos y Ranma siguió grabando pues quería ver la reacción de sus sobrinos al enterarse bien - pues un primo es un bebe que está creciendo en la barriga de la tía - dijo tocándose la barriga - en 9 meses la tía tendrá un bebé así como vuestra mamá os tuvo a vosotros - decía tiernamente.

La pequeña Asami se puso a llorar mientras tocaba la barriga de su tía - Hola bebe, cuando nazcas jugaremos mucho - tras eso le dio un besito a la barriga de su tía - te quiero mucho bebe - esto hizo emocionarse a los adultos, hasta Ranma notaba lágrimas en sus ojos. En cambio el pequeño Kenta no se lo había tomado tan bien. Su tía iba a tener un bebe, otro niño al que querer y puso un puchero.

\- Eh campeón - sonó la voz de Ranma - ¿no quieres un primo? - Kenta negó - ¿pero por qué? tendrás alguien con quien jugar -

Kenta se puso a llorar a diferencia de su hermanita por que no le gustaba la idea - no quiero, tía va a tener otro niño y le va a querer mas que a mi no quiero, tía ser mía - miró a su tía - devuélvelo - lloraba el pequeño produciendo la risa de los mayores.

Akane le cogió en brazos - ya mi amor, claro que te voy a seguir queriendo, nada va a cambiar, vamos a seguir yendo al parque y vendrás siempre que quieras lo único es que ahora tendrás alguien mas con quien jugar -

El niño le miró - ¿pero me vas a querer? - los adultos se rieron y Akane abrazó mas fuerte a su sobrino.

\- Siempre te voy a querer.- le dio un gran beso en su regordeta mejilla - es mas cuando ya seas mayor y tengas tu propia familia voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre - el niño se abrazó a su tía.

\- Vale, entonces puedes tener al bebe - este comentario hizo reír a los mayores.

\- Eh pero le vas a tener que cuidar - dijo Tofu - ahora eres primo mayor, así que como cuidas a Asami, tienes que cuidar al bebe ya que serás el mayor - el niño se sintió orgulloso y que decir importante, pues era mayor, iba ser el grande, el que cuidara a todos.

\- Sí, cuidare a Asami - dijo mirando a su hermanita - y al bebe y a tía, porque soy el mayor, el mas importante- dijo abrazando a su tía.- no dejare que pase nada al bebe ni a ti tía - esto hizo reír a Ranma.

-¿Seguros que no es hijo mío? - Kasumi y Tofu rieron.

Y así quedaron la familia, celebrando la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, ese que iba a ser protegido por Kenta Tofu, primo mayor.

* * *

 **Bueno mis lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no se porque pero esta historia sale sola, me siento frente al ordenador y las palabras fluyen y cuando menos lo espero tengo un capítulo y parte de otro.**

 **Bueno las hermanas Tendo están enteradas de la noticia. Ahora les toca a los abuelos, que como no harán un drama de los suyos y no diré mas, les dejo con la intriga.**

 **Agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejan un review para decirme lo mucho que les gusta, de verdad gracias, leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews y me dan mucha fuerza. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los dos anteriores.**

 **En cuanto a mis otras historias, no se preocupen que las voy a continuar, estoy escribiendo pero aun queda un poco para la actualización. Sin más me despido deseándoles todo lo mejor y pidiendo que me dejen un review.**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos!**


	4. La cuarta noticia es para los abuelos

Akane comía tranquilamente un bote de helado de chocolate y fresa mientras veía la televisión, su esposo la observaba con cierta incredulidad. No solo por lo tranquila y feliz que parecía sino porque ese era el segundo bote de helado que se comía.

En cierta parte es cierto que a el le encantaba verla feliz, pero llegaba a comer tanto que Ranma temía que se pusiera enferma - oye Akane ¿no crees que estás comiendo mucho helado?-

La mujer le miró con los ojos encendidos - ¿y qué? tengo hambre - dijo ofendida por culpa de las hormonas. Si ella estaba así de hambrienta era precisamente por su culpa, pues el había hecho que ahora tenga un bebe dentro de ella, lo que la hacía comer por dos, no entendía de que demonios se quejaba. - además el bebe se tiene que alimentar bien ¿no es cierto bebé? - canturreó maternalmente mirando su barriga.

Ranma estaba entre la estupefacción y la ternura, amaba cuando Akane le hablaba a su bebe pero el helado no parece muy buen alimento - lo se pero no crees que el helado no es bueno, tiene mucho azúcar y... - Akane miró a su esposo con un aura tan encendida que llenó de terror a su marido.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me hará engordar? ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA? - gritó con su cabeza del tamaño de un gigante, Ranma solo había visto esa cara en alguien mas, Soun Tendo... digna hija de su padre

\- No... Yo nunca. No p...pienses que -

Akane disminuyo su aura de furia a una depresiva y comenzó a llorar - ¡buaaa! eres malo conmigo... yo estoy nerviosa y quiero que mi bebe crezca... y tu... tu me dejaras porque soy gorda, y... ya no me querrás y me dejarás sola buaaa - Ranma miraba incrédulo a su mujer que pasó de la ira mas extrema a un exagerado llanto - ¡soy una cerdita! - siguió llorando a moco tendido la chica.

\- No, ¿estas loca? boba, jamás te dejaré vamos, me costó mucho conseguirte como para dejarte ir tan fácil ahora - dijo abrazando a su esposa - vamos marimacho no llores... -

Akane quito sus manos de los ojos y entre pucheros y una mirada que a Ranma le pareció exageradamente adorable le pregunto - ¿me querrás igual? - Ranma asintió - ¿aunque me ponga gorda y fea? - el hombre sonrió y la abrazo.

\- Claro que te querré siempre boba, eres mi marimacho violenta y pechos planos, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La chica correspondió el abrazo y enterró su carita en el pecho de Ranma - yo también te quiero y siempre serás mi pervertido e idiota - susurró mientras se apretaba mas contra el.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Ranma se separó y tomo una cucharada de helado pues para que mentir, era un glotón y ver un helado en la mesa era difícil para el no comer - ¿por que estás tan nerviosa? - dijo con la boca llena.

\- No seas guarro, no hables con la boca llena - suspiró - es que, nuestros padres... yo... -

\- Eh, tranquila - dijo mientras tomaba su mano - estarán felices, es lo que siempre quisieron... -

\- Lo sé eso es lo que me preocupa, son exagerados, mucho y temo que monten un escándalo e inviten a todo Nerima y mi bebe acabe prometido con un desconocido - A Ranma le cayó una gota por la frente.

\- No te preocupes amor, eso no ocurrirá - dijo tranquilo

-¿Como sabes? -

\- Fácil - cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho - porque les romperé la cara si se atreven si quiera a pensarlo -

Akane sonrió - si, eso es cierto, menos mal que el bebé te tiene de papá - esto hizo sonrojar a Ranma, pues dentro de si mismo tenía una gran preocupación y era si el sería un buen padre. Era su mayor temor ahora mismo, bueno ese, y perder a su esposa.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que seré un buen padre?- Akane le acarició la cara al joven

-El mejor - Ranma sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sin duda su mujercita era lo mejor que tenía en este mundo, por ahora.

* * *

En la casa Saotome Nodoka estaba de aquí para allá pues esa mañana su hijo había llamado informándoles de que el sábado irían a comer porque debían contarles algo importante que solo se podía contar cara a cara.

La pobre mujer ni se imaginaba la bomba que soltarían su hijo y su adorada nuera por eso estaba con un ataque de nervios tan grande que había contagiado ese pánico a su esposo y consuegro.

-Nodoka querida, ¿puedes parar? nos estás alterando mucho - dijo Genma mientras comía un bollo

Soun quien miraba el periódico asintió dándole la razón a su amigo - es solo una comida familiar señora Nodoka, no entiendo tanto nerviosismo - Nodoka que en ese momento estaba dando vueltas sobre si misma frenó en seco

\- No es solo una comida familiar, los chicos nos quieren decir algo importante, y mi niño sonaba muy, muy serio. Nunca le había escuchado así y me preocupa que haya pasado algo - dijo la mujer mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba a la mesa.

Los hombres entraron en pánico, esa información era nueva y como son de dados a exagerar comenzaron a llorar y a abrazarse mutuamente como dos colegialas a las que acaban de partir el corazón - oh Saotome y si se divorcian, será el fin de todo - dijo Soun a moco tendido.

Genma que también lloraba asintió - es seguro eso amigo, mi hijo es un bobo y seguro que ya la fastidió - Nodoka les miraba atónita.

\- ¡Oigan! no se pongan en tal lo peor, pero y si están enfermos o no les va bien económicamente - los hombres la miraron fijamente y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza haciendo el drama ante una asustada Nodoka.

-¡Mi hija, mi bebe seguro está muy enferma! ¿Y si se muere y yo aquí? -

\- No, estamos arruinados ese niño torpe ha gastado todo y no tenemos un mísero Yen -

Nodoka al ver que los hombres se había desviado a sus propias preocupaciones recordó que en esa casa era ella la que mandaba y la que guardaba un poco de cordura. Por eso harta de tanto teatro y un poco mas calmada saco su espada de su impecable funda - ¿quieren dejar de hacer el idiota? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa - ante esto los hombres de la casa secaron sus lágrimas y se dejaron de dramas.

\- Esta bien querida no hace falta ponerse así - dijo el cartel de un Genma transformado en panda.

\- Es cierto, seguro que no es nada grave jejeje esperemos a mañana y ya los muchachos nos cuentan...

\- Así me gusta - Guardó su Katana y volvió a los quehaceres del hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Dojo Akane se miraba en el espejo, hoy era el día en el que darían la noticia a sus padres, la muchacha temblaba de nervios pues temía la exagerada reacción de sus padres - menos mal que papá estará ahí para cuidarnos ¿verdad bebe? - ya era costumbre contarle sus preocupaciones a su hijo.

Suspiró y se volvió a mirar al espejo llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas, era uno de los favoritos de su marido pues ese fue el vestido que ella se puso en su primera cita como pareja formal - es mejor que empiece a usarlo porque dentro de poco no me entrará - dijo dando vueltas sobre si misma - ay bebé por tu culpa me pondré toda gorda y fea - sonrió - pero merece la pena porque significa que creces fuerte y sano, te amo tanto y ni siquiera te conozco bebé - se acarició maternalmente la tripa.

\- Seguro que el te ama mucho también - la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ranma casi me matas de un susto ¿cuanto llevas ahí? -

\- Bastante - dijo entrando - desde que le prometiste a nuestro hijo que yo le protegería. - Akane miró al suelo - ya boba todo irá bien, te lo prometo -

Akane sonrió - si lo se ¿está todo listo? - Ranma asintió - ¿los regalos? -

\- Abajo -

-¿ La cámara también? - Ranma asintió de nuevo - ¿tiene batería? - otro asentimiento - ¿y memoria? -

\- Tiene memoria suficiente para grabar la reacción de nuestros padres y despues un sex tape si así lo quieres - dijo Ranma con la intención de tranquilizar a su mujer. Akane ante ese comentario se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Pervertido! - dijo saliendo por la puerta sin mirar a Ranma que se desternillaba de risa.

* * *

En la casa Saotome Nodoka estaba preparando la comida preocupada por la noticia que sus hijos iban a dar, ¿y si en verdad era algo malo? ¿Y si se divorciaban en serio? Llevaba desde ayer rezando y poniendo incienso en el altar pero ni siquiera la fe en Kami la hacía tranquilizarse - por favor Kami que no sea eso, conozco a mi hijo y es un bobo por favor que no haya metido la pata... -

El timbre de la puerta la hizo salir de su ensoñación y salió corriendo hacía la puerta empujando a Genma y Soun que también habían ido a abrir haciéndolos caer - ¿estás loca mujer? - gritó Genma pues su mujer prácticamente los había arrollado como un tren sin frenos.

\- Niños bienvenidos - dijo empujándolos hacía dentro del brazo, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar pues en ese momento un alterado Soun tenía a su hija abrazada como un koala - ¡mi niña! no te mueras Akane mi bebe no, por favor dime que estás bien - Akane intentaba alejarse de su padre que la agarraba como un pulpo.

\- ¿Que locuras dices papá? -

Por otra parte Ranma se ahogaba entre sus padres que le tomaban cada uno de un brazo y le daba tirones como si se pelearan por una muñeca.

\- Niño torpe como se te ocurre gastar todo el dinero de la familia - decía Genma

\- Mi niño ¿Paso algo? ¿Estáis bien? ¿No os divorciareis no? no puedes hacerle eso a tu pobre madre -

La joven pareja estaba tan ahogada que Ranma harto de todo se soltó de sus padres y fue al auxilio de su esposa que ya de pura impotencia había dejado de luchar y se dejaba abrazar por un histérico Soun - dejad de hacer estos dramas, sois lo peor, no saquéis conclusiones antes de saber que pasa -

\- Pero hijo sonabas tan serio - dijo Nodoka apenada por la escena.

Akane miró a su suegra y la abrazó - ya tía, no os preocupéis comamos tranquilos y les contamos pero por favor - esto lo dijo mirando a su padre y su suegro - ¡no hagan dramas! ¡Parecen niñas! - a Soun y a Genma los recorrió un escalofrío ante el humor de Akane.

\- ¿Una partida de sogi amigo? - Genma que se había convertido en panda sacó un cartel que ponía _OK_ y desaparecieron dejando a Nodoka, Akane y Ranma con cara de consternación y una gotita cayendo por su frente.

\- Cobardes... - susurró Ranma

Tras una amena comida y con Genma convertido de nuevo en humano había llegado el momento de dar la noticia a la familia, como siempre Ranma se levanto y fue a por las cosas mientras un tensa Akane que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua comenzó a hablar.

\- Como sabéis Ranma y yo tenemos algo importante que decir, no es fácil para nosotros porque no sabemos como se lo tomarán y bueno... - Nodoka no la dejó seguir pues al ver a Ranma entrar con la cámara se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Hijo que haces? -

\- Tranquila mamá pronto lo entenderéis -

\- Bueno, como decía Ranma y yo tenemos una noticia pero antes por favor, abrid estos regalos - dijo dándoles pequeños paquetes a cada uno. Genma y Soun se miraron entre si mientras que Nodoka comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero esta vez de verdad.

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que tenía un hijo ingrato y mira con que me encuentro, el matrimonio te ha sentado bien chico - dijo Genma entre risas provocando la ira de su hijo.

\- Viejo, cállate o te daré tu merecido - dijo mientras hacía zoom hacía la cara de sus padres.

Nodoka abrió el suyo y vio un par de patucos blancos, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, mucho, muchísimo, ahora lo entendía todo. Soun miraba el pequeño chupete en sus manos y dijo - vaya Akane tu tenías uno igual... - de repente cayó en la cuenta del significado de ese regalo y comenzó a llorar - oh, no... No puede ser... mi bebe buaaaa que felicidad-

Akane y Ranma sonrieron pues tanto Nodoka como Soun miraban el regalo llorando, Genma en cambio miraba el sonajero sin tener ni idea de que diablos significaba - oye hijo, ¿que broma es esta? ¿Estas llamando niño a tus padres? - Ranma casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

\- Tío Genma piense un poco... -

\- No hay nada que pensar, para que quiero yo un sonajero ¿piensan que tengo 2 años? y a ellos regalarles chupetes y... - Genma de repente ató cabos y se le encendió la bombilla, miró la cara de su hijo que era un poema, de verdad su padre era un completo merluzo - ¿estás preñada Akane? -

La forma tan bruta de decirlo hizo que ambos jóvenes explotaran, en especial el retoño Saotome - por dios, papá eres un bruto, ¿es tanto pedir que tengas un poco de sensibilidad? vas a ser abuelo por primera vez y lo sueltas con tanta tranquilidad - las palabras de Ranma murieron en la garganta al ver que Genma poco a poco ponía un puchero para acabar llorando como una magdalena.

\- Buaaaaaa Tendo amigo, seremos abuelos - dijo abrazando a su fiel amigo.

\- SI Saotome, por fin un heredero -

Nodoka que lloraba se acerco a su hijo - me han hecho tan tan feliz niños - decía mientras acariciaba los patucos - dios mío que alegría tan grande seré abuela dios mío... -

La mujer les abrazó - sorpresa - canturrearon Ranma y Akane.

\- Nodoka esto hay que celebrarlo - la mujer asintió

Ranma y Akane se mantenían al margen grabando la emotiva reacción de los futuros abuelos, pero claro no todo es felicidad - oh Tendo ¿sabe que he oído? El hijo de los Takura también va a tener un bebé - Ranma y Akane se tensaron - un niño -

Soun miró al hombre - yo también escuche que la hija de los Kio va a tener una bebe - miraron a sus hijos y se dieron la vuelta en un inútil intento de que nos les escucharan - Saotome, los Kio también tienen un Dojo si los chicos tienen un niño y los Kio una niña podíamos prometerlos y ser una de las escuelas mas importantes de Japón - Akane notó la furia apoderarse de si, al igual que Ranma.

\- Si, buen plan pero en caso de que los chicos tengan una niña podemos comprometerla con el hijo de los Takura, tienen una gran fortuna y un montón de gimnasios - Soun asintió y Ranma apretó la cámara con tanta fuerza que la hizo crujir pero antes de que los futuros padres pudieran moler a palos a los abuelos Nodoka entro con la Katana en mano colocándola entre las cabezas de los hombres.

\- Les advierto una cosa, como mi nietecito sea prometido o intercambiado por comida les juro por dios que antes de que digan "ay" les mando al otro barrio - Soun y Genma notaron un escalofrío recorrerles de arriba abajo, al girarse lentamente vieron las caras de ira de sus hijos.

\- Era una broma Nodoka cariño aparta esto eh - dijo moviendo con un dedo tembloroso la Katana de su mujer - era una bromita vamos ese niño no es digno de casarse con mi futura nieta ¿verdad Soun? -

Soun aterrado asintió - es verdad y seguro que la nieta de los Kio será una fea niña -

Akane exploto - no se metan con futuros bebés inocentes - Genma y Soun vieron a Akane levantarse y acercarse lentamente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos, se encogieron sobre si mismos y recibieron una paliza de una hormonada Akane que solo les gritaba " malos abuelos" "desconsiderados" y "malas personas"

Nodoka tomaba un té muy tranquila viendo orgullosa a su nuera descargar su rabia con esos dos - es bueno sacar la rabia y mas en el estado de Akane - Ranma que grababa divertido la paliza de su mujer asintió - me han hecho muy feliz hijo. Gracias por tan maravilloso regalo - Ranma sonrió

\- Nodoka mujer salva a tu marido -

\- Akane hijita perdona a tu padre -

\- Malos abuelos, mirad lo que me hacéis, esto podría hacer mal al bebé, malos - decía Akane entre golpes.

Nodoka sonrió mas ampliamente - mi niña tiene mucha energía -

Ranma orgulloso asintió al ver a su mujercita darle su merecido a los abuelos de su hijo - vamos Akane, ¡dale su merecido! Mira ahí hay un hueco, sacude ahí - decía entre risas animando a su mujer.

\- ¡Niño ingrato me las pagaras!- gritaba Genma adolorido por la paliza de su nuera.

La futura abuela veía la escena riendo. Ver a su marido y a Soun recibir una paliza de Akane y siendo grabados por Ranma que se veía lo estaba disfrutando solo pasaba en su casa, las casas del barrio eran familias normales, donde la gente en vez de puñetazos se dan besos y abrazos pero su familia estaba llena de locos, sus locos. Los locos a los que ella amaba, los locos a los que pronto se les uniría un integrante más.

Su nieto o nieta al que Nodoka estaba segura iba a mimar hasta lo indecible - Gracias Kami, gracias por este regalo. -

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, aquí estoy.**

 **He de decir que este capítulo me costó un poquito porque no quería que se perdiera la esencia de tan pintorescos personajes como son Soun y Genma.**

 **Espero haber acertado y que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Agradecer a todas esas personas que me leen y me dejan un review, sois precisamente vosotros los que me animáis a continuar cada una de mis historias.**

 **Ah y bueno he recibido comentarios pidiendo que recupere mis antiguas historias, las que tenía en mi otra cuenta que perdí y si, posiblemente comience a subirlas, tanto las terminadas como las que tengo que continuar.**

 **Bueno simplemente agradecer una vez mas a esas dulces personas que me leen y ya saben si quieren dejarme un comentario para hacerme saber si les gusta y si no pues también :)**

 **En el próximo capítulo les tocará a Ukyo y Ryoga ¿como darán la noticia?**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Un abracito :)**


	5. La quinta noticia es para el tío¿P-chan?

Era una soleada mañana, Ranma estaba en la cama, tapado hasta arriba pues esa mañana a pesar de tener un sol radiante estaba fresca. Poco a poco un rayo de sol fue despertándolo haciéndole volver de ese maravilloso mundo que era el sueño.

\- Maldito sol... - gruño enfadado metiendo su cabeza bajo las mantas. Aún medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados buscó bajo la cálida sábana a la dueña de su corazón, su mujercita, su violenta marimacho, estiró el brazo pero en vez de encontrar otro cálido cuerpo encontró vacío. La mano empezó a tocar mas rápido todo lo que abarcaba y al cerciorarse de que estaba vacío el hombre sacó la cabeza de la manta buscando a su mujer en su habitación, nada. Vacía.

El instinto sobre protector de Ranma comenzó a funcionar a mil y una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza - ¿Akane? ¿Dónde estas boba? - se levanto como un rayo de la cama ¿y si esa mujer había salido sola? ¿Y si unos bandidos la asaltaban y secuestraban como antaño? ¿Y si algún idiota se enamoraba de ella y la secuestraba? ¿Y si alguno de sus enemigos la secuestraba? ¿Y si ella misma se secuestraba? El hombre suspiró un par de veces - calma Ranma, estas siendo un paranoico, seguro está en el salón -

El hombre bajo corriendo hasta el salón pero al entrar vio que estaba vacío y en silencio, ni rastro de Akane - vamos vamos, seguro está en la cocina - se giró rápido y entró en la cocina, tampoco. Ranma comenzó a ponerse aún mas nervioso - ¡Quizás el dojo, si seguro tiene que estar ahí! - dijo con falsa tranquilidad pues dentro de si, estaba que moría de ansiedad. Al llegar al Dojo abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver a su mujer limpiar o recogiendo el desastre que el había provocado. Sus ojos azules recorrieron cada milímetro del Dojo, nada, la chica no estaba - ¡demonios marimacho me vas a matar de un infarto cualquier día! -

En un ataque de desesperación, subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa dispuesto a vestirse rápidamente y salir a buscarla - en cuanto la encuentre se va a enterar de quien es Ranma Saotome - pensaba - idiota ¿no ve lo bonita que está? el embarazo le sienta de maravilla y seguro algún baboso pervertido se querrá aprovechar, ¡boba! - en cuanto entró casi se muere de un infarto.

\- ¡Joder Akane!- la chica ante tal grito se dio la vuelta asustada

\- ¿estas loco? Siempre me haces lo mismo maldición - dijo con una mano en el corazón - estoy empezando a pensar que en verdad quieres matarme de un infarto imbécil-

Ranma la miraba pálido, encima de que casi muere de preocupación le grita e insulta, de verdad esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio - ¿yo? ¿Matarte de un infarto yo? ¡Tú me matas a mí de preocupación cualquier día! ¿Donde diablos estabas? -

Akane le miró enfadada - ¿Donde mas? ¡En la maldita ducha! ¿No está claro? ¿O piensas que salgo a la calle normalmente en toalla? - gritó

Ranma se fijó entonces en el aspecto de su mujer, estaba mojada, su cabello húmedo y tapada apenas por una pequeña toalla blanca, que debido al reciente baño de la joven estaba húmeda. El chico se sintió un idiota y un paranoico - yo... esto... ¡estaba preocupado! ¡Deberías avisarme! -

Akane suspiró y se llevo las manos a las sienes, esta sobre protección de Ranma estaba terminando con su paciencia. Es cierto que al principio le pareció extremadamente tierno, a veces algo pesado, pero tierno. Pero ahora llegaba a puntos en que rozaba el acoso. No podía hacer nada, no la dejaba salir sin el, no podía hacer nada en casa, no la dejaba hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Se sentía prisionera - Ranma de verdad me estás agobiando -

Ranma la miró enfadado - ¿que te agobio? - se acercó a ella - ¿por qué te agobio? ¿Por que me preocupo por ti? ¿Por que te cuido? ¿Por que me moriría si os pasase algo? - Akane miró el gesto de dolor de Ranma - se que me paso, que a veces soy un loco inseguro y que estoy mucho encima de ti, que no te dejo a veces ni respirar lo se, pero no me arrepiento - abrazó a la chica que estaba inmóvil - tengo miedo Akane, miedo a que os pase algo, miedo a no poder protegeros y quedarme solo... - suspiró cuando su mujer le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Ranma, no nos va a pasar nada tranquilo, si salgo a comprar no me va a pasar nada, porque te ayude a lavar los platos no me va a pasar nada, estoy embarazada no enferma, además se que si alguien quisiera hacernos daño - le tomó la cara entre sus manos y sonrío - le harías picadillo - el joven Saotome sonrió - ya mi amor, debes relajarte ¿si? entiendo que quieras cuidarnos pero de verdad a veces rozas el acoso -

El joven se sonrojó - ¿tan pesado soy? -

\- A veces si, mucho. No me dejas ni hacer la cama ¡por dios Ranma! - rió la chica para quitar esa cara de pena que ponía su marido - además ¿no soy una marimacho violenta? -

El chico sonrío y abrazó de nuevo a la joven - eres una bruta marimacho, y te quiero por ello - la chica sonrío.

\- No te preocupes tanto y disfruta esta nueva etapa de tu vida, vas a ser papá. No te pases estos 9 meses al borde de un ataque de nervios, disfrútalo - susurró acariciando la mejilla del hombre - si te lo tomas con calma irá mucho mejor todo, ya lo verás -

Ranma no pudo evitar darle un corto beso a su joven esposa - gracias, por hacerme este regalo, por estar ahí y por perdonar mi estupidez. Eres mi otra mitad Akane, te amo -

Akane debido a las hormonas que lo mismo la convierten en un animal salvaje por la ira, que en un manso corderito comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón asustando al pobre chico - ¿Qué que te pasa? - preguntó lleno de temor.

\- Buaaa como me dices eso idiota... - lloraba la pobre chica abrazada a su pecho. La cara de Ranma no tenía descripción posible.

\- ¿QUÉ DIJE? -

\- Buaaaa yo también te amo mucho bobo, ¡no me digas cosas tan bonitas! me haces llorar - Ranma en eso momento se calló hacia atrás, de verdad su mujer era un enigma, en un momento estaba gritándole como loca por que le acosaba y ahora lloraba como un bebé porque le decía cosas bonitas, de verdad malditas hormonas.

\- Ya no llores mi amor, le hará mal al bebé -

\- Pero... es tu culpa que llore -

Ranma rió - no quiero que llores por mi, ni por nadie, aunque sea llanto feliz, eres mas bonita sonriendo - se sentó en su cama dejando a Akane de pie en medio de la habitación - hoy vienen P- chan y U- chan a tomar el te - la chica le miró.

\- No llames así a Ryoga- kun, sabes que no le gusta porque el conoció a mi cerdito y no le hace gracia que le llames como un cerdo.- Ranma suspiró, Akane aún no sabía nada de la verdadera identidad del cerdito y nunca lo sabrá. Recordó cuando el propio Ryoga les dijo que se había curado.

 **Flash Back**

Era una lluviosa tarde en Nerima, la familia Tendo o más bien parte de ella, y el matrimonio Saotome se había ido el fin de semana a unos onsen Naturales cerca de Kyoto con la esperanza de que al estar lejos la joven parejita pudiera avanzar su relación.

Pero lo que no sabían es que la parejita ya había avanzado y mucho, por lo que al saber que tendrían la casa para ellos solos Ranma estaba en demasía entusiasmado, llevaban juntos 7 meses, 7 maravillosos meses pero claro, Ranma como todo chico joven y hormonal deseaba que el y su novia/prometida se conocieran en todos los ámbitos de la palabra y que mejor momento que ese.

El sentado en el salón tapado con una manta gorda pues el frío que hacía era importante esperaba a su chica que estaba en la cocina preparando palomitas. Decidieron quedarse en casa pues a fuera el día era horrible y Ranma no quería transformarse en mujer estando con su novia - ya están las palomitas, traje también refresco de cola y de naranja - Ranma la miró

\- perfecto amor, ya ven y siéntate - la chica le hizo caso y se tapo también con una manta, se acurrucó en el joven y le dieron al play - ¿segura que quieres ver esto? - le preguntó el chico pues esa película era de terror y aunque la amara era sabido por todos que Akane era una miedica.

\- Sí, si quiero verla, no soy una miedosa - dijo fingiendo valentía.

\- Si tu lo dices - nada mas empezar Akane dio un pequeño salto y se aferró a el - ¿no eres miedica no? - la chica se separo de el con el ceño fruncido.

\- Idiota, no, no tengo miedo - se cruzó de brazos. La película seguía y el espíritu asesino era cada vez mas despiadado, Ranma miraba aburrido la película, era mala de verdad ¿quién en su sano juicio entra a una casa que supuestamente mata a gente? y sobretodo ¿quien es el idiota que se separa para investigar? En una escena en la que pasa una sombra Akane dio un grito atroz que casi lo deja sordo.

\- Marimacho casi me revientas el oído -

\- La sombra, la sombra estaba ahí, no vayas a esa puerta Emily no entres - Ranma la miraba como si estuviera loca - ¡no Emily no! - Ranma se dio un manotazo en la frente, estaba claro que Emily no moriría, era la protagonista, no podía morir - Akane esta claro que no va a morir. - la chica la miró - las películas de miedo americanas son muy malas, mira Bill el chico gordito fue el primero morir, luego morirá Keith el chico negrito que intenta convencer a sus amigos de irse de allí - la chica le miraba asustada - mas tarde morirá Holly entre terrible sufrimientos por que va medio desnuda y siempre pasa, las chicas medio desnudas mueren, mas tarde morirá Brian el fuerte chulo y morirá delante de Emily y Tommy que serán los únicos que sobrevivirán, fin - dijo con burla a su chica.

La chica le miraba enfadada - tu que sabes, déjame ver la película - volvió a mirar a la pantalla justo cuando la sombra volvía a parecer y mataba al pobre Keith - ¡La sombra! - gritó aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

El chico sonrió - te dije que moriría Keith - Ranma estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, el esperaba avanzar con su chica, poniendo la típica excusa de ver una película estarían juntos a oscuras y podrían avanzar, pero no, en verdad estaban viendo una película, pero Ranma Saotome no se rinde - ya boba no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí - susurró besando el cuello de su chica.

Akane dio un respigo - pervertido deja eso, estamos viendo una película -

\- si, la estamos viendo - susurró aún en su cuello pegándose más a ella - pero me aburre mucho, me entretiene más esto -

La chica que quería ver la película se dejo llevar por los arrumacos de su pervertido novio haciéndola caer en la cuenta de que en realidad tampoco tenía tantas ganas de verla.

Mientras fuera del Dojo Tendo una sombra estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, estiró una mano y entró sin hacer ruido, al llegar a la puerta observó que estaba cerrada y decidió ir a la parte de atrás tan en silencio como había llegado. Mientras en el salón la joven pareja ajena al visitante estaban dándose arrumacos tirados en el suelo. Ranma estaba mas feliz que una perdiz, se sentía el hombre mas suertudo del mundo, si pudiera aullaría de felicidad.

La sombra, estaba quieta en la entrada del salón, observando quieto los apasionados besos y caricias de la pareja, no fue hasta que Akane giró el cuello para darle mas espacio al chico que abrió los ojos y para su mala suerte en el momento en que un potente rayo inundaba la ciudad y un desgarrador grito sonaba en la televisión Akane vio la sombra haciéndola pegar un salto y gritar.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH LA SOMBRA! - Gritó aterrorizada poniéndose detrás de un Ranma medio ido.

A la par que Akane gritó la sombra gritó con ella - ¡AAAAAH lo siento, lo siento, no quería mirar lo siento! - Ranma encendió las luces y vio a su amigo/enemigo Ryoga empapado, sonrojado y tapándose la cara.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí quieto mirando maldito pervertido? - gritó Ranma pues P- chan le había cortado el rollo y estaba seguro de que Akane no le dejaría seguir en lo que estaban debido al susto, gracias Ryoga, mal rayo te parta.

\- Lo siento no quería, tenia... que hablar contigo... - dijo sonrojado - lo siento Akane- chan no quería interrumpir ni asustarte pero era importante - dijo mirando al suelo con el corazón roto-

\- ¿Conmigo? - de repente cayó en la cuenta-¡estas empapado y no...! ¿Como...? - ryoga le miró

\- De eso quería hablar contigo -

Akane ajena hasta el momento se ofreció a preparar te y dejar que Ryoga se secará, pasado un momento dejó a los chicos a solas para que hablaran de eso tan importante.

\- Así que te has curado - dijo Ranma - ¿como? maldita sea -

Ryoga le miró - yo, volví a china, mas bien me perdí - Ranma calló hacia atrás - y buscando y buscando llegue a una aldea perdida donde un anciano me entreno y acogió. El supo que yo era un maldito y me llevó a un estanque en el pueblo, las aguas eran medicinales, lo curaban todo hasta maldiciones, me bañe en ellas y se acabó p-chan... - suspiro - por una vez mi horrible orientación me sirvió de algo -

Ranma le escuchaba atento, no era justo, no era justo que el estuviera curado, no podía ser. Se sentía horrible pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ryoga sacó una botella - toma, es para ti - se la lanzo - es el agua, en cuanto te la tires encima adiós pelirroja -

Ranma miraba la botella emocionado, si alguna vez pensó que Ryoga era un imbécil se acabó hoy, el joven perdido había demostrado ser un gran amigo - yo ryoga... no se que decir... -

\- Solo cuídala - dijo en un susurro, no hizo falta preguntar porque el sabía de quien se trataba.

\- con mi vida -

Ryoga se levanto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le agarró del cuello - maldito aprovechado como osaste tocarla, maldito Ranma suertudo - gritaba zarandeándolo - te aprovechaste de mi dulce Akane e hiciste que cayera en tus malditas redes -

Ranma no podía estar mas alucinado, primero está tranquilo y le pide que la cuide, ahora está amenazándolo de muerte por tocar a Akane, estaba loco. De una patada lo estampa contra la pared - maldito p- chan olvídate de ella -

\- Nunca, puedo renunciar a su amor pero nunca olvidarla - y se enfrascaron en una pelea hasta que Akane llegó a poner orden en esa casa de locos.

 **Fin flash back**

Ranma recordó con una sonrisa ese día en el que su ahora gran amigo Ryoga le había echo un gran regalo. Su cura. - Mi amor, ¿qué piensas? - la voz de su mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en la relación tan rara que tenemos Ryoga y yo - la chica sonrió.

\- Son como hermanos, todo el día a golpes pero protegiéndose el uno al otro.-

¿Hermanos? Las palabras de Akane lo hicieron pensar, si, esa era la relación, como hermanos. Todo el día discutiendo, peleando por ver quien es el mejor pero a la hora de la verdad protegiéndose, cubriéndose uno al otro... sí. Tenía suerte con el pequeño p-chan.

\- Mi amor, ya casi es hora de comer - dijo Akane.

Ranma asintió y bajaron a comer.

* * *

Ya eran las 4 cuando el matrimonio Saotome estaba preparándolo todo para la llegada de sus amigos - Ranma fuiste a por el regalo de los chicos ¿verdad? -

Ranma asintió - claro, está todo - la verdad que sería gracioso grabar la reacción de esos dos - veras que cara pone u-chan - rió Ranma

\- si, será gracioso hace tiempo que me pide un sobrino -

Ranma rió - a mi me ha llegado a llamar impotente - este comentario provocó la risa de Akane - son buenos amigos -

El timbre sonó y Akane fue a abrir - chicos bienvenidos, pasen - dijo mientras abría la puerta

\- Hola akane - chan - la mujer enseño un montón de cajas - traje okonomiyakis especiales como os gustan - los ojos de Akane se iluminaron.

\- Gracias Ukyo de verdad se me antojaban - esto hizo sonreír a la castaña.

\- P- chan cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo ranma mientras agarraba al chico perdido del cuello - tenemos que tener un combate.-

Ryoga intentaba zafarse a golpes - cuando quieras nenita, te demostraré quien es el mejor -

Las mujeres suspiraron mientras negaban, esos dos no cambiarían nunca - Ukyo, porque Kami nos mando estos hombres - decía Akane dramáticamente.

Ukyo asintió dándole la razón a su amiga - no lo se, nosotras somos buenas mujeres pobre nosotras - dijo Ukyo también en tono melodramático haciendo a los hombres frenar en seco su estúpida pelea.

\- Ay amiga, y nosotras soñando con príncipes y nos tocan ranas - decía Akane comiendo su okonomiyaki.

\- ¡EH! - grito Ranma ofendido

\- Correcto, queremos hombres, y tenemos niños, que desdichadas somos -

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Ryoga

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír, siempre era lo mismo, ellos llegaban, se peleaban por tonterías, ellas usaban su mejor tono dramático y ellos se sentaban quietecitos sin pelear, así era su vida.

La tarde pasaba amena, tomaron el te, comieron los deliciosos panes de Ukyo, recordaron viejos tiempos, se reían, todo era perfecto hasta que Ukyo volvió a sacar el tema de los hijos - oye Ran- chan a ver cuando me dais un sobrinito eh - y comenzó a reír.

\- Ay Ukyo mi amor, la nenita va a tardar mucho en darnos ese regalo - Rió Ryoga.

Akane decidió levantarse ella por la cámara, sabía que Ryoga y Ukyo significaban mucho para su marido así que por esta vez, dejaría que fuera el chico quien diera la gran noticia

\- ¿A donde va Akane? ¿Se ha enfadado? - preguntó asustada la chica

En ese momento Akane entró grabando y le dio los regalos a Ranma - toma, díselo tú, te cedo los honores - Ranma sonrió, su mujer lo conocía bien. Aún sin decirle nada sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba. Si eso no era amor que venga dios y lo vea.

\- Gracias amor... - y le dio un beso a Akane ante la atónita mirada de Ryoga y Ukyo - chicos, esto es un regalo de Akane y mío -

\- Oye nenita, no hacía falta... - dijo mirando extrañado el regalo.

\- Si ran- chan no hace falta - argumentó Ukyo abriéndolo.

\- Si hace falta, veréis ambos sois como mis hermanos - los chicos miraron a Ranma - se que hemos tenido diferencias y que muchos años hemos sido enemigos pero, Ukyo tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga - la chica sonrió - y tu Ryoga siempre hemos tenido una relación extraña, de los golpes pasábamos a unirnos para luchar juntos y mas tarde me diste un gran regalo, la cura de la maldición - Ryoga le miró.

\- Es lo que hacen lo s amigos, tienen sus mas y sus menos pero al final siempre están unidos -

Ranma sonrió - lo se, por eso en agradecimiento a vuestra amistad Akane y yo queremos haceros un regalo.-

Al terminar de abrir el regalo Ukyo habló - vaya camisetas, en azul mi color favorito que bonita - miró a su novio - la de Ryoga en amarillo que bonito -

\- Gracias chicos me gusta mucho- agradeció el joven Hibiki - nos conocéis bien eh - la pareja Saotome reía porque no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ponía la camiseta.

\- Pero leed lo que trae anda - dijo Akane tras la cámara.

Ukyo levanto la camiseta y leyó - La mejor tía... del... oh dios mío - Ukyo comenzó a gritar y reír a la vez que se levantaba a abrazar a la pareja - dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, que alegría chicos - la pareja Saotome reía divertida.

\- ¿Estas contenta? - pregunto Akane.

\- ¿Como no estarlo? Al fin me hacéis caso - dijo dando saltitos mirando la camiseta, releyéndola una y otra vez, como asegurándose de que fuera cierto que sería tía postiza.

Ranma vio a su amigo Ryoga observar su camiseta en silencio - ¿estas bien? - Ryoga levanto su vista brillante y abrazó a Ranma que quedó estático pues no esperaba esa reacción del chico.

\- Muchas felicidades hermano - Ranma sonrió y se abrazo a el, se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, demostrándose el cariño que se tenían - ya era hora -

Las mujeres sonreían abrazadas medio llorando grabando ese dulce momento que sus hombres protagonizaban. Al separarse Ryoga se coloco la camiseta y abrazó a su Akane - san mientras le susurraba - vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo Akane -

La chica sonrío soltando unas lágrima - y tú un gran tío -

Y así entre abrazos y Okonomiyakis la pareja Saotome y sus mejores amigos celebraban la llegada del nuevo integrante, ese que fue pedido con tanta insistencia a sus papas por su tía Ukyo y su tío P- chan, perdón, Ryoga.

* * *

 **Hola buenas, aquí traigo un capítulo mas. En ella quise plasmar la relación de Ryoga y Ranma pues siempre pensé que nuestro chico perdido en verdad sabía que Ranma y Akane terminarían juntos y que en realidad su relación era de hermanos ya saben la típica de " yo discuto con mi hermano, yo le insulto, pero que nadie mas lo haga porque le mato"**

 **No se, quise centrarme mas en estos y esa hermandad extraña que tienen. Así que para saber si les pareció bien centrarme en esos dos bobos me dejan un comentario en el cuadrito blanco de aquí abajo y si no les gusto también me lo dejan :) Pedir mil perdones si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Solo comentar que se el final se aproxima y que empezaré a centrarme en mis otras historias que las tengo un poco abandonadas. Sin más me despido de vosotros deseándoles un buen fin de semana.**

 **¡Un saludo de esta humilde escritora!**

 **En el siguiente capítulo: Mousse y Xiao Mei la nueva prometida del chico pato.**


	6. La sexta noticia, ¡Ranma idiota!

La tarde era mas cálida de lo normal y esto tenía a la joven Akane un poco harta, debido al embarazo sufría mas de lo normal las altas temperaturas y eso, sumado a que Ranma la atosigaba a todas horas, tenía a la futura madre un poco crispada de los nervios.

El chico no había mejorado nada a pesar de que Akane le hubiera dicho en incontables ocasiones que dejara de "acosarla", porque si, lo suyo ya rozaba el acoso ¡Si ni ducharse sola la deja!... por la frente de Akane cayó una gota de sudor, no estaba claro si eso de ducharse juntos era porque se preocupaba de que se resbalara como el alegaba o porque era un calenturiento que aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para verla desnuda. Akane bufo molesta - humpf... pervertido... - susurro al aire mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su puño cerrado.

\- ¿Quién es un pervertido? - Akane abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su marido. Intentó girarse pero unos brazos la hicieron girar sobre su eje en menos de un segundo - ¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Se intentaron sobrepasa contigo? ¿Fue el cartero? ¿El vecino de al lado? ¡Ah ya se! seguro fue el cerdo ese de la tienda de la esquina, siempre mirándote con ojos lujuriosos ¡maldito idiota! le matare, nadie se mete con la mujer de Ranma Saotome ¡ella es mía! ¡Yo te protegeré Akane! -

La chica ya estaba mas que harta de estas paranoias constantes que tenía Ranma desde que se entero que iba a ser papá, si antes era un celoso y un posesivo ahora se le sumaba lo paranoico y por eso la chica antes de que su marido saliera por la puerta a arrancarle la cabeza a un pobre chico inocente, sacó su mazo de Dios sabe donde y se lo estampó en la cabeza - ¡RANMA SAOTOME ME TIENES HARTA!-

Ranma con un chichón enorme separó su cara del suelo - ¿pero que demonios te pasa marimacho? -

Akane se puso roja de rabia, estas hormonas, el calor y su marido la tenían a punto de explotar - ¡que demonios te pasa a ti maldito paranoico!- le grito agarrándole de la trenza - ¡tu no vas a matar a nadie porque nadie me hizo nada!-

Ranma la miraba con recelo - ¡ja! no le protejas Akane yo te escuché perfectamente llamar a alguien pervertido-

A Akane le salió un pequeño tic en el ojo a la par que levantaba un puño haciendo al chico temblar pues su mujercita le tenía bien agarrado de las solapas de su camisa y el bien sabía que si los golpes de Akane ya de por si dolían, estando así de hormonal le provocarían una muerte segura - ¡el pervertido eres tu idiota!-

-¡¿YO!? - grito sin comprender - ¿y que demonios hice yo ahora? -

-¿Te parece poco? pareces un lobo hambriento a todas horas, siempre pones excusas para meterte conmigo en la ducha o verme desnuda - el chico enrojeció de golpe haciendo salir humo de sus orejas - eres malo, solo me buscas para tu satisfacción personal, no consideras mis voluntades - llevo un puño a su boca melodramáticamente a punto de llorar haciendo al futuro padre tensarse - ¡buaaaa! eres malo conmigo, solo me quieres para eso, no te importo buaaa, yo sufro ¿sabes? el bebe me hace comer y me pongo cada vez mas gorda, me duele la espalda y tengo mucho calor buaaaaa, y ... y ... mi marido solo quiere meterse en mi cama y además luego eres un celoso que no confía en mi... buaaaaaa - lloraba a moco tendido Akane ante la atónita mirada de Ranma.

\- Akane... -

\- BUAAAAA RANMA YA NO ME QUIERE - Esto hizo a Ranma estamparse contra el suelo.

\- Digna hija de su padre... - murmuró Ranma para luego abrazarla - ¡no digas tonterías! ¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Te amo con locura! Y si, puede que me esté volviendo un poco pervertido, pero... es porque eres preciosa y me encantas y si antes eras bonita ahora que vas a ser mamá lo eres mucho mas y yo... no puedo contener las ganas de abrazarte y estar contigo... lo siento mi amor... - Akane paro de llorar y lo miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.

\- ¿de verdad? - el asintió - ¿no me mientes? - otro asentimiento -¿me amas con todo tu alma corazón y fuerzas?- preguntó haciendo que a Ranma se le cayera una gota de sudor por la frente y asintiera enérgicamente de nuevo haciendo sonreír a la chica- ¡GENIAL! ¡Yo también a ti Ranma! y ahora para compensarme este mal trago ¿me das un helado de chocolate? - el chico volvió a caer al suelo.

\- Deberías comer menos helado...- dijo sin maldad Ranma pero siendo muy mal aceptado por su joven esposa que se convirtió en un demonio gigante.

\- Ranma Saotomeeeee... ¿Me estás llamando gorda? - el chico tembló.

\- No... Yo...-

\- Mientes, maldito idiota si tanto problema tienes con que engorde... ¡lárgate con alguna flaca idiota como esa estúpida de Shampoo!-

Ranma frunció el ceño -¿Qué tontería estas diciendo? Hace tiempo que ella se fue a China -

-¿Me estas diciendo que si estuviera aquí si te irías con ella no? Claro, ¿ella no se pondrá gorda y es mas bonita que yo no?-

Ranma estaba que no se lo podía creer, su mujer estaba montando una escena por algo sin sentido ¿qué narices decía ahora de Shampoo? ¡Y luego el celoso era el! Ante el ataque de Akane, Ranma llegó a su límite y su bocaza hizo aparición de nuevo - pues ¿sabes que? igual es buena idea porque al menos no es una bipolar como tu ¡me vas a volver loco! - Akane abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y Ranma sintió que su hora había llegado. La chica sacó un mazo del tamaño del Titanic y mandó a volar a su marido por el cielo de Nerima mientras gritaba - ¡Idiota te odioooo! - y el chico desde los cielos respondía - ¡LOCA HORMONAL! -

* * *

En la casa Saotome, Nodoka estaba terminando de lavar unos platos cuando le pareció ver a su hijo surcando los cielos - ¿Ranma? - se asomó mas a la ventana pero no vio nada por lo que agitó la cabeza y volvió a sus quehaceres - debí habérmelo imaginado, mi niño no sabe volar, ni que fuera superman - rió la mujer.

En la sala de esa misma casa Genma y Soun asomados al jardín tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Su hijo salio volando de nuevo-

\- Este chico es un idiota... -dijo Genma- Ranma y su bocota - Soun asintió y ambos suspiraron.

* * *

Fuera de un restaurante chino, un joven de gafas sacaba la basura cuando su instinto le hizo apartarse pues algo le iba a caer encima, efectivamente, abrió la tapa de la basura haciendo caer algo dentro de ella, que al asomarse resulto ser el pobre Ranma - OH Saotome, ¿como apareciste volando? ¿Estas practicando una técnica o Akane-san te golpeó de nuevo?- preguntó acomodándose las gafas.

El chico se levantó quejándose pero no le dio tiempo a responder, una chica de pequeña estatura, larguísimo pelo negro y ojos verdes como la esmeralda apareció - Mousse ¿que fue eso? - al ver al chico de la trenza dentro del basurero abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡Ranma! ¿Como llegaste ahí?-

\- Akane... hormonas...loca...- decía intentando salir del cubo - casi me mata la muy tonta- la mujer sonrió.

\- Pasa dentro, preparare té, te ves en un mal estado- el chico asintió contento - gracias Xiao Mei, de verdad lo necesito-

Una vez dentro sentados los tres a la mesa la pareja china le miraba con atención -¿qué?- dijo sin entender esas miradas atentas

-¿Como "qué"? Apareciste volando de la nada y casi me matas y solo preguntas ¿qué? - dijo Mousse sorprendido - ¿que le hiciste a Akane Tendo esta vez? -

Ranma escupió el líquido en la cara del chico-pato que le miró asesinándolo -¿como sabes?-

Mousse tras limpiarse, cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos - siempre es lo mismo, discutís, abres tu bocaza, y ella te manda a volar, luego tu replicas un poco todo el camino pero vuelves a casa con las orejas gachas esperando a que ella te perdone- el chico de la trenza le miró molesto - siempre ha sido así desde que os conozco ¿o me equivoco? - Ranma bufó

\- esta vez fue su culpa - Xiao Mei le miró - no me mires así es la verdad, esta loca primero me grita y me tacha de pervertido y luego me echa en cara que prefiero a otras mujeres y sin sentido le entra un ataque de celos y comienza a nombrar a Shampoo a la que hace años que no vemos ¿y luego el celoso paranoico soy yo? vale, es cierto que últimamente he estado mas alerta de lo normal pero... ¡es que está tan bonita! ¡El embarazo le sienta tan bien! - Ranma se tapó la boca con las manos, había roto la sorpresa para los chicos, ya no podría grabar su reacción y el pequeño regalo que tenían en casa para la pareja se había ido a la mierda...y todo por su bocaza ¡akane le iba a matar! - mierda... ¡no!... ¡olvidad lo que dije!- gritó haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

Xiao Mei le miró con sus enormes y verdes ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Akane-Chan va a tener un bebe? - Ranma derrotado asintió pues ya no había marcha atrás, su diarrea verbal lo había jodido todo - ¡Oh dios mio felicidades Ranma!, seguro será un bebe precioso, ¡que contenta estoy! -decía la china con corazoncitos en los ojos

Mousse miraba atónito al chico de la trenza a través de sus gordas gafas - Saotome ¿en verdad estas esperando un bebe?- Ranma asintió serio ante el escrutinio de Mousse, que solemnemente se acerco a el y agarrándole de una mano le empezó a zarandear -¡muchas felicidades amigo! vaya que gran noticia un bebe siempre es una bendición - Ranma se movía arriba a abajo debido a el enérgico apretón de manos de Mousse - vaya puntería chaval, tan poquito juntos y ya con un niño en camino jajajaja donde pones el ojo pones la bala - Ranma se puso rojo y empujo al chico pato haciéndole estamparse contra la pared.

\- Idiota no hables así - Ranma volvió a sentarse - Akane me va a matar así que díganle a mi hijo que su padre le amo mas que a nada en el mundo- dijo ocultando su cara entre sus brazos apoyado en la mesa.

Xiao Mei se le quedó mirando seria con cara de "este chico está loco" - y luego dices que Akane-Chan es una loca y tu estas diciendo tonterías - se cruzó de brazos- sois tal para cual, celosos e impulsivos ambos - Ranma la miró - a ver cuéntanos por que te iba a matar - Ranma suspiró y les contó sus planes de ir sorprendiendo a todos con pequeños regalos, los chinos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron - Ranma - susurro Xiao Mei - ahora no hay nada que hacer porque Akane-Chan es muy lista y en caso de que fingiéramos no saber nada ella se enteraría igual-

Ranma asintió - tienes razón, Akane huele las mentiras -

\- eso es, pero yo creo que, deberías llegar a casa, pedirle una disculpa y ser sincero, ella te ama mucho y seguro que no hace nada de esto a propósito, esta embarazada y está sufriendo muchos cambios en su cuerpo y eso pueden alterarla y si a eso le sumas el factor estrés pues... nuestra pequeña Akane se convierte en una bomba de relojería - Ranma asintió sonriendo - pero estoy segura de que si llegas a casa, pides disculpas y le preguntas, simplemente ¿necesitas algo mi amor? estoy segura de que ella estará muy feliz, no hagas nada impulsivamente aunque te cueste, ella te adora Ranma pero está pasando por un momento en que no se entiende ni ella misma, y aquí es donde tu debes demostrar que eres un hombre hecho y derecho, debes ser la paciencia que le falte, su alivio a sus dolores, su motivos de alegría y sobretodo su compañero Ranma... no actúes, pregunta, en estos momentos Akane quiere sentirse querida y escuchada y sobretodo consentida-

Los hombres miraban a Xiao Mei callados, Mousse la miraba con infinito amor y Ranma con agradecimiento - es verdad, tienes razón debo controlar mis impulsos y escucharla y consentirla mas aún pues ella es mi niña y haré todo lo posible porque sonría, aunque tenga que aguantar sus berrinches y sus cambios de humor, lo haré porque la quiero y sobretodo porque yo soy Ranma Saotome, el mejor guerrero de todo Japón y no hay nada que no pueda hacer - Xiao Mei le miró con cara de no entender nada pero bueno, al menos había captado el mensaje.

\- Xiao Mei mi amor ¡que bien hablas! que dulzura, que poder de la oratoria y del consejo, por eso me enamore de ti mi amada Xiao Mei - dijo abrazando a Ranma que le miraba con cara seria - oh mi amor estas mas fuertota pero no importa mi vida así como estés te amo - dijo meloso refregando su cara contra los abdominales del chico.

\- Soy Ranma cegato - dijo el futuro padre dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Mousse se colocó las gafas - oh, ya me parecía a mi, mi hermosa Xiao Mei tiene un cuerpo perfecto y muy femenino, lo se bien porque - un trapo se estampó en su cara

\- Mousse, cierra el pico - Mousse sonrió pues Xiao Mei incluso regañándole era dulce, no le tiraba cosas pesadas, ni le insultaba ni se aprovechaba de su maldición para encerrarle como hacía cierta china de la que no se quiere acordar pues ahora su futuro era esa hermosa y dulce mujer que nunca quitaba la sonrisa de su cara y que se desvivía por el así como el moría por ella, definitivamente tuvo suerte el día que la encontró. Xiao Mei ante la mirada de amor del chico se sonrojo - Mousse no me mires así que hay gente - dijo apartándole la cara con las manos.

Esto hizo reír a Ranma pues esa escena le recordó a sus primeros momentos de novios con Akane y eso le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal, odiaba pelearse con su mujer, lo odiaba, es cierto que enfadada ponía una cara adorable y que a veces la chinchaba a posta para ver esa carita pero siempre le gusto mas verla sonreír y eso haría, iría a casa y suplicaría por su perdón si era necesario, porque Akane lo valía todo y así se lo iba a hacer saber.

Se levantó llamando la atención de la joven pareja y se agachó en agradecimiento - gracias por todo chicos, me han hecho abrir los ojos - se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de cruzar el umbral se giro - gracias por el te y por cierto, serían unos padres excelentes así que ya se a quien dejarles a mi hijo cuando tenga planes con Akane... ¡adiós! - y se fue.

Mousse sonrió y abrazó por los hombros a la chica - ¿sabes? al principio yo odiaba a Ranma y creo que el a mi también pero no por Shampoo, sino porque no se fiaba de mi, algo le hacía no verme confiable, creo que pensaba que yo era como esa mala mujer - Xiao Mei le miró - pero ahora... se que si confía en mi porque nos ha entregado el permiso de cuidar por sus mayores tesoros, Akane-Chan y al pequeño que viene en camino... - Mousse sonrió - ahora si que somos amigos-

\- Siempre cuidare de Akane-Chan pues desde el principio me defendió y me trato bien, antes incluso de confesarte que te amaba, y ahora ranma nos da la confianza de proteger también a su bebe... si, definitivamente Ranma se ha abierto con nosotros - Mousse asintió -¿Quieres una taza de te? -

* * *

En el camino Ranma reflexionaba sobre como pedirle perdón a su mujer. Lo mejor sería pedirle perdón por ser un idiota en general, jurar y perjurar que dejaría atrás las paranoias y sus impulsos sexuales (esto le costaría un poco mas, pues no había mas que verla para sentir la necesidad apoderarse de el) y por último explicarle que su diarrea verbal había roto la sorpresa que ella había preparado y sin mas esperar que le perdone. No era tan difícil ¿no?

\- A quien quiero engañar- suspiró Ranma pero al alzar la vista vio en el horizonte una pequeña figura que se le hacía familiar, paro un momento y achinó los ojos para enfocar bien su mirada -¿Akane?-

La silueta que se acercaba tomo la forma de su esposa y esta le miró con un gesto de alivio - Ranma...- el chico vio la compungida cara de Akane que salio corriendo a sus brazos como una niña pequeña - oh Ranma, perdón, perdón...- susurraba apretando su cara contra el torso de su marido - yo no quería yo... lo siento -

A Ranma se le hizo adorable ese gesto, con un movimiento calmado abrazo a la chica y apoyó su cabeza en la de Akane - ya, ya pasó no fue nada - la chica subió sus ojitos que estaban mojados debido al débil llanto - eh boba, no llores...-

\- Yo es que al ver que tardabas mucho me preocupe... pensé te habías hecho daño con la caída o... - Akane bajó los ojos avergonzada hundiendo mas su cara contra el mientras que apretaba el abrazo, cosa que enterneció a Ranma.

\- ¿O que...? -

Akane se separo un poco pero sin soltarlo de nuevo pero ahora no le miró - o...que de verdad te habías cansado de mi y que te habías ido a China a buscar a Shampoo...- susurro débilmente a la par que su llanto se desataba de nuevo - perdóname Ranma...-

El chico sonrío su marimacho en el fondo era una chica delicada a la par que celosa y paranoica, era su perfecta mitad, la mujer creada para el, ellos dos eran uno solo, y la amaba mas que a nadie, la tomó por el mentón y la hizo alzar su mirada - ¡jamás! escúchame ¡jamás te dejare por ninguna otra! eres mi eterna prometida, mi mujer, mi mejor amiga, mi hermosa marimacho y la futura madre de mi hijo - dijo sonriendo orgulloso - eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida y si, discutimos, nos celamos y nos gritamos pero... así somos nosotros, así demostramos nuestro amor boba, por muchas peleas y celos que existan jamás te dejare ¡me costó demasiado engañarte para que te casaras conmigo!- gritó lo último con gracia para hacer reír a su mujer.

Akane asintió - te amo mucho, por favor perdóname intentare controlar mis hormonas y no me enfadare mas por tus celos -

Ranma negó - no, perdóname tu a mi por ser tan imbecil y tan bocazas, y no quiero que controles tus hormonas, quiero que seas una loca hormonal que me grite o que me mande a por helados imposibles a las 4 de la mañana, quiero poder consentirte a ti y nuestro hijo porque si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz y créeme que ese esfuerzo merece la pena cada vez que me sonríes - la chica seguía llorando pero ahora con una gran sonrisa - Perdóname tu a mi por estar tan susceptible y celoso pero no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi lado, nunca... te amo marimacho hormonal- Akane sonrió y se abrazó mas fuerte a el.

\- Ranma... quiero irme a casa... - el chico sonrió y tomados de la mano fueron al Dojo juntos - de verdad Ranma intentare controlar mis cambios de humor.

\- No quiero que lo hagas ya te lo dije, disfruta esta etapa de tu vida, ¡estas embarazada! es normal que me vuelvas loco por esas hormonas monas - dijo haciendo reír a la chica.

\- Ya pero... controlare mi mal humor ¿vale? Tu quieres hacerme feliz pero yo a ti también - el chico sonrío- estando a tu lado soy feliz boba- Akane sonrió enamorada - a todo esto ¿donde estuviste? - el chico de la trenza se tensó haciendo a la chica sospechar - ranma...-

\- Yo... estuve con Mousse y Xiao Mei - se acabó, estaba muerto pensaba el chico ante la mirada de su mujer.

\- Ah bueno, que bien ¿como esta Mei-Chan y Mousse? recuerda que debemos llevarles el regalo, son los únicos que nos queda por decir que tendremos un bebe, Mei-Chan se pondrá muy contenta seguro - Akane seguía parloteando feliz de como sería la reacción de la pareja china y Ranma se puso blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma - Ranma, estas pálido ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada la chica.

El negó efusivamente - en cuanto esto... yo... jejejej que hermosa estas mi amor- la chica le miró con sospecha - que cansado estoy ¡que ganas de llegar a casa e irme a dormir con mi mujer sin cenar!- reía como un loco mientras arrastraba a una incrédula Akane que frenó en seco. Algo no andaba bien con su marido.

\- Ranma ¿que pasó en el restaurante? - pregunto con una mirada que le hizo temblar.

-Yo...bueno puede que entre el te y la charla... se me escapara el decirles que estas embarazada, pero no fue mi culpa, estaba enfadado y dolorido y pues me metieron presión y mis celos yo... ¡fue sin querer Akane!- Ranma miraba a Akane seria, quieta y poco a poco vio como su aura mutaba y se volvía negra - A...Akane...-

-Tu... - dijo con voz de ultratumba-tu... ¡maldito idiota bocazas siempre lo arruinas todo! - Ranma sudo frío viendo a su mujer lista para darle la paliza del siglo.

-Akane recuerda prometiste controlar tus hormonas y además, marido feliz matrimonio feliz ¿no? - comentó el chico sin saber que ese comentario encendería mas la ira de su mujer - Akane... mi amor...preciosa... ¡me lo prometiste!-

-¿Te lo prometí?- Akane saco el mazo mas enorme que Ranma haya visto en su vida y entonces su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía correr por su vida -¡MALDITO BOCAZAS LO HAS ESTROPEADO TODO!- gritó corriendo detrás de su marido.

En Nerima solo se veía a la joven pareja correr, el con cara de pánico y ella con un enorme mazo como si planeara realmente quedarse viuda - Akane mi amor, recuerda que te amo-

-RANMA IDIOTAAAAAAA- Resonó fuerte en toda la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras en casa de los Saotome, Genma y Soun jugaban al Sogi cerca del patio cuando una ráfaga de aire trajo consigo el grito desgarrador de Akane haciendo que a los patriarcas les corriera un escalofrío por la espalda mirándose.

-Su hijo está muerto- Genma asintió- mi hija se enfada con demasiada facilidad...-

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- Genma en el momento en que Soun se distrajo cambió las fichas de sitio - ¡ja! gané - el señor Tendo miró el tablero y su mirada se ensombreció.

\- ¡Saotome hizo trampas!-

-¿Yo? Genma Saotome jamás hace trampa usted es un mal jugador-

Soun Tendo se convirtió en un demonio de 3 metros -es un maldito tramposo, ¡acabare con usted!- Genma sudo frío y echo a correr por toda la casa suplicando por su vida- ¡es usted igualito que su hija! pobre de mi muchacho- reía Genma mientras escapaba. Ambos se pusieron a pelear hasta que recibieron un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén. Nodoka Saotome con el arma en la mano les miró severamente como si fueran dos niños.

-Ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como niños - ambos hombres en el suelo desmayados por el golpe hicieron bufar a la mujer que volvió a la cocina para terminar la cena-par de idiotas-

* * *

En el Dojo Saotome - Tendo llegó la hora de irse a dormir y Akane estaba tirada en la cama dándole la espalda a un Ranma con un enorme golpe en su cabeza, el chico se acercó a la cama con cuidado de no molestar mas a su mujer y al tumbarse dijo - Akane...- pero no recibió respuesta - se que no estás dormida...¿sigues enfadada?- tampoco contestó, Ranma suspiró - lo siento de veras, se que te hacía ilusión pero... soy un imbecil, lo siento... te amo...LOS amo- y se tumbo dándole la espalda a Akane que se enterneció ante esto, es cierto que fue un bocazas, pero así era el y así lo amaba. Además ella rompió su promesa también así que estaban más o menos a la par.

Con cuidado se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Ranma por la espalda-te perdono, siempre lo haré como se que tu siempre me perdonarás a mi... te amamos mucho papá - esto hizo sonreír a Ranma que se giró y abrazó a su mujer que se acurruco en el como un bebe mientras bostezaba - buenas noches idiota bocazas- Ranma sonrió, su mujercita era única.

-Y yo a ti marimacho- y sin mas se durmieron, había sido un ajetreado día.

* * *

 **Hola bellos, si lo se tardé mucho pero no me maten, encontré un trabajo temporal tras finalizar los estudios y aquí en España eso es un milagro y claro no tenía tiempo para mucho.**

 **Como ven este capítulo quedó mas largo de lo que acostumbro en este fic, pensé en subirlo en dos tandas pero me dije "hay que recompensar la espera" y aquí está éste nuevo capítulo, que es el penúltimo.**

 **Como ven la aparición de Mousse es muy breve ya que para mi tenía mas fuerza como personaje en si mismo que con Ranma pues siempre pensé que nuestro protagonista no le consideraba mucho ni como amigo ni como rival pero claro, a mi Mousse me encantaba, era de mis personajes favoritos y tenía que darle un hueco aquí. Otra aparición fue la de los padres que son mis personajes favoritos del mundo, siempre que salen es para hacernos reír por eso intenté poner el toque de humor con ellos.**

 **Sin mas me despido, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión en un review ya saben se acepta todo tipo de crítica, les pido disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico que se me haya escapado y si el fic se les hizo muy largo o aburrido.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
